


Johnny, the Scarback...?

by Messenger



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cutting, Finding Religion, Friendship, Gen, Religion, Team Awesome Force, blood blessing, miners, royal, scarback, scarback munk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: Once Johnny did a blood blessing and he read about the Scarbacks' religion.What if he went further?What if Johnny really became one of the Scarback munks?





	Johnny, the Scarback...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!  
> This is my first Killjoys fanfiction and I worked a long time with it. Mainly because English isn't my first language and it's sometimes hard to write a text that is easy to read.  
> I used this one for practice as all of my fanfics. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Johnny always said that he wasn't religious by any means untill one day everything started to change. It all started when he witnessed Alvis giving a blood blessing to one of the miners and soon after he found himself doing a blood blessing by himself. After those events he started to have this strange echo inside.

 

He wasn't sure what it was and first he thought that it would just stop if he waited but after couple of days had passed it was still there.

He soon realized that if he wanted the echo to go away he would need to do something and so he walked to his room, made sure that the door wasn't open and called Alvis Akari.

”Johnny what is it?” Alvis answerd the phone.

”Hey, Alvis... Could we meet?” Johnny's voice sounded nervous.

”Is everything okay?”

”Yes... or no... I'm not sure... that's why I need to see you.”

”Okay. Let's meet at the Royale in one hour.”

”Oh one more thing...”

”Yes?”

”Don't mention anything to D'av or Dutch in case you ran to them.”

”Can I ask why?”

”Just.. pleaze..”

”Okay okay.” Alvis knew that Johnny had a bad habit of doing something stupid and most likely dangerous if he didn't want D'avin or Dutch to know about it but since Alvis was going to meet him he agreed to Johnny's terms.

 

Johnny hung up and walked out of his room only to ran on to D'avin.

 _Great this is exacly what I wanted._ Johnny thought.

”Hey little bro whose with were you talking?”

”Why do you ask?”

”Just curious.”

”Well then I will leave you with your curiousity.” Johnny said and just walked away.

D'avin watched his brother go and became more curious and a little consurned. Sure he could have talked with a girl and didn't want his brother to know but he wouldn't act like this. In D'avin's eyes Johnny looked like he was little scared and since he was Johnny's big brother he decided to follow him. Just in case.

 

 

While following Johnny D'avin saw how his brother was looking over his shoulders almost like making sure nobody was following him.

_What are you up to, Johnny?_

Soon he turned and went inside to the Royale. Seeing his brother go inside D'av started to think that his brother was just meeting with a girl and he was consurned for no reason. Since that seemed to be the case he decided to go to get some supplies.

 

 

When Johnny entered the bar he saw Alvis sitting next to the bar counter. He looked around to see if anyone he knew was there apart from Alvis and Pree.

He didn't see ayone so he relaxed a bit and sat next to the Uncle.

 

”Why did you want to see me?” Alvin asked when Johnny sat down.

”Well... I have a problem and I think you are the only one who can help...”

”And that is?” Alvis raised an eyebrow.

”You remember when we went to the tunnels and you gave a blood blessing?”

Alvis nodded and took a sip of his drink.

”Some time after that I had to do one blood blessing...”

”Yes I heard about that and don't worry, it's okay even though you are not a Scarback.” Alvis assured to the Killjoy.

”But that's the thing... After those two events I have had this weird feeling inside of me. Kinda like an echo or creed for something. I feel like there is a whole inside of me and I need to fill it but I don't know how.”

Alvis turned to look the counter. For couple of minutes they were quiet as Alvis was clearly thinking something and then he opened his mouth. ”Johnny...”

”Yes?”

”Can I do an experimentation?”

”What kind of experimentation?” Johnny asked. He knew Alvis well but Scarbacks still felt little freaky and Alvis asking to do an experimentation did bring a lot of questions to Johnny's mind.

 

”A ritual. Just a short one. You can decide where and when.”

”Ritual? Do you think that can help me?” Johnny was sceptical.

”I don't know but I think it would be good to try.”

”Well if it may help then let's do it right away.”

”Right now? Where?”

”There may not be anyone at Lucy and if there is we can get a room where nobody can see or hear us.”

”Okay but why are you consurned about something like that?”

Johnny wasn't sure how to answer since he didn't want to hurt Alvis' feelings or anything but he knew had to give him something and the truth was the only option.

”Don't take this personally but D'avin and maybe Dutch, I'm not sure... think that Scarbacks are little freaky as do I. So that's why I may not want them to see or anything.”

”Ahhh.. I understand and don't worry I didn't take that personnally. I have heard much worse things about me than that.” Alvis confinced with a small smile.

”Let's go then?”

”Sure.”

 

 

 

After a short walk they enterted the ship. ”Hey Lucy! Is Dutch or D'avin in here?” Johnny asked and Lucy told that neihter of them where on the ship.

”Okay thanks. And hey we will go one of the guest rooms so could you make it soundproof?”

”Yes I can but why?”

”Just pleaze do it.”

”Okay Johnny.”

”Thank you, girl.”

 

After convinsing Lucy to make the room soundproof Johnny and Alvis walked to the guest room. ”This room has more space so I think this is better, right?” Johnny said when they both where in the room and the door was closed.

”Right, we mostly just need enough space so that both of us can sit on the floor with our legs crossed.” Alvis said while checking the room and then asked if they should start. Johnny nodded and they sat to the floor face to face.

”Take this..” Alvis put his fingers to his little pouch and got out two little blades which where suppost to put on your finger.

”Do I have to use this?” Johnny asked while looking at the blade. Cutting himself wasn't a problem since he had done it before but he still wouldn't want to do it.

”Yes. It's big part of this experimentation. And now let's meditate for a moment. Just enough that you can get your mind and body to a calm state.”

”But I am calm already..”

”Sure you may act like it but it doesn't mean that you are 100 percent calm and we want to get as close to that 100 percent as we can... Now close your eyes and do as I say.”

 

 

While the two of them where meditating Dutch came back to the ship. ”Hello Lucy is anyone home?” She asked while taking of her weapons and placing them to the table.

”Yes Johnny and Alvis are here.”

”Johnny and Alvis? Why is Alvis here?” Dutch knew that Johnny wasn't the biggest fan of Alvis so why was he with him.

”I'm sorry but I can't answer to that. Johnny asked me to make the guest room soundproof so even I can't hear what they are doing.”

”Soundproof? What the hell are those two doing there?” While Dutch was thinging out loud D'avin came back.

 

”Hey Dutch, have you seen Johnny?”

”No but Lucy just told me that he and Alvis are in the guest room and that Johnny asked her to make the room soundproof.”

”Soundproof? What, why? Are they banging each other or something?”

”Wow D'av, I don't think your little brother is into guys... Well at least if he was he wouldn't probably be into Alvis...”

”I know that Johnny thinks that Scarbacks are kinda freaky etc but I'm pretty sure if he was gay, he would find a guy wearing orange robes and no shirt pretty attractive.” D'avin admitted.

”Well I can't argue with that.” Dutch smiled and then continued. ”However I think we should just let them be. They may be just talking about something. I'm sure if they are starting to date or something we will hear about it.”

”Yeah probably...” D'avin said while rubbing his head.

”Anyway, wanna get a drink?” Dutch asked in order to chance the subject and let the two men be.

”Sure.”

 

 

While D'avin and Dutch where drinking, Johnny and Alvis where finishing the meditation.

”Now that your body and mind are calm you can do the cutting. Follow my lead.” Alvis gave instructions with a calm voice. He took couple deep breaths and then cut his wrist with his blade. Johnny did the same thing.

”And the roots grew.” Alvis prayed and Johnny repeated.

 

After repeating those words Johnny got a new sensation. He felt the pain and right when it hit him, the hole wasn't there anymore. It felt like he was whole again.

Alvis gave him couple more minutes just to consentrate how he felt and after the time passed Johnny opened his eyes again.

”How do you feel?” Alvis asked while cleaning his blade with little piece of cloth.

”It's weird... I feel like the hole is not there anymore...”

”So I was right...” Alvis said thoughtfully with a smirk on his face when he got up and lend a hand to Johnny.

”What? What is it?” Johnny asked when he got up.

”You have become religious. There's no denying it. Deep down you need religion. It completes you.”

”No way... that can't be.... I can't... or can I...?” Johnny felt confused and little sceptical but at the same time, deep down he knew Alvis was right.

”Yes it can. Many people find their calling during the most unexpected times. However I don't mean that you have to commit to the the religion and become a Scarback. It's not my duty as an uncle to force anyone.”

”Thanks...” Johnny said thoughtfully.

”Also you should clean that blade and probably hide the wound. If you don't want them to ask any guestions right away.”

”Well to be honest I'm pretty sure they are going to ask some anyway if they have come back to the ship already.” Johnny said after cleaning the blade and handing it back to Alvis but he refused to take it.

”It's yours now. Just in case the hole comes back and you want to do this alone.”

”Thanks.. I guess...”

”Anyway we should probably get out of here. Especially if Dutch and D'avin have come back.”

”Oh right... Honestly I'm not sure if I even want to know what they have been thinking about this room being soundproof and the two of us in here...” Johnny covered his face with his hand when he thought about what his team mates probably where thinking outside the door.

”Well I can't deny the fact that you being in a room with a sexy man wouldn't lead to that kind of thoughts.” Alvis said with a smirk on his face.

”That's really not helping... Anyway Lucy?”

”Yes Johnny?” Lucy's voice echoed in the guest room.

 

Soon the guest room's door opened and the two men came out. Alvis was already on his way and Johnny was just going to turn and walked to the bathroom but then Alvis turned.

”Hey John..”

”Yes?” He turned to look at the Scarback once more.

”Remember that you can call me anytime you want or for example if you want to explore more.”

”Thanks. I'll probably will call at some point.” Johnny promised and turned around.

 

 

On his way out Alvis saw Dutch and D'avin in the kitchen and stopped to greet them. He made sure to cover his cut with his right hand.

”Hey Alvis! What are you doing here?” Dutched asked casually.

”I think it's not my place to say. However I believe it's nothing that you should be worried about.” He said knowing that Dutch really wanted to know what was going on and being left hang on was killing her.

”Now if you don't mind I have other things to attend to.” He added and walked out.

 

 

Meanwhile Johnny was in the bathroom cleaning his cut. He ran his wrist under the water so that all of the remaining blood would go away, then cleaned it and lastly wraped some bandage over it. While taking care of his wrist he thought about what to say to Dutch and D'av since he felt like if he would try to explane it they wouldn't understand. However he needed to make it clear that this wasn't any kind of friends with benefits situation or anything like that.

 

After thinking about his explanation for a moment and making sure that his wrist was covered with his sleave he came out from the bathroom and went to the kitchen to take a drink. As he expected Dutch and D'avin where already there and so he joined them.

”Johnny...” D'avin started nervously but didn't finish because Johnny interrupted him.

”Didn't we agree that we wouldn't ask anything?” Dutch interrupted but at the same time Johnny answered. ”No.”

”What?” His team mates asked at the same time.

”No. I'm not gay if you where going to ask.” Johnny said and took a sip of his drink.

 

The look in Dutch's and D'avin's faces was priceless. It looked like they had been prepared for a battle and now they heard that there wasn't going to be any battle.

”If you aren't then... may I ask what where you two doing?” D'avin asked.

Johnny looked thoughtfull and Dutch saw the hesitation in his eyes and so she said something before he had time to answer. ”Hey it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. However I want to know that whatever it is it will not harm our job and more importantly our friendship.”

”Thanks Dutch... and no it most likely wont do anything.” Johnny said and little smile appeared but it wasn't completely happy smile. D'av may not have seen it but Dutch had been with Johnny long enough to see the slightest hints of sadness in Johnny's appearance.

Eventhough she really wanted to ask why he was sad she decided not to.

Maybe later but not now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One month later**

 

Johnny's life had been pretty normal except he prayed every now and then or did a ritual.

A month had past and Johnny had been doing a lot of thinking and as a result he had started to feel like he needed to be something more. Just a Killjoy who did a prayer here and there in secret wasn't enough. He needed more and so he called Alvis.

”I have been waiting for your call.” Alvis said when he answered the phone.

”Can we meet?”

”Sure but you have to come to the monastery. I'm needed here so I can't leave today but if you can wait for two days I can meet somewhere else.”

”No, it's fine I can come. Dutch and D'av are on a mission together in order to make them to work well together again. I just leave a note to them and then come by the next ship. I don't want to take Lucy if they end up needing it.”

”Okay. I'll be waiting.” Alvis said and hung up.

 

 

 

Johnny recorded a message to his team mates. Just said that he went to the monastery on Leith and if they needed him they would find him there.

Then he checked the next ship which was going to Leith and luckily for him the next one left in a half an hour. Lastly he checked that he had his phone and then left.

 

The trip to Leith took about three hours and soon after he was in the monastery. He didn't see Alvis anywhere so he asked one of the monks where he could be found.

”Follow that corridor and there's a room with one small but tall table in the center. He probably is in there.” The monk instructed and Johnny thanked him.

 

It didn't take him long to find the room and there Alvis was, reading some kind of old book.

”Hello John.” He greeted the Killjoy without lifting his gaze from the book.

”What are you reading?” Johnny asked and walked next to Alvis. He took a look of the book and immediately realized that it was a language which he couldn't understand.

”Just read some old texts. But more importantly what's troubling you?” Alvis asked after closing the book and turning his attention to Johnny.

”I have been praying and doing some rituals every now and then like you suggested. However now I'm starting to feel like I need something more.” Johnny explaned and saw a smile that formed to Alvis' lips.

”You know you don't have to talk about this like it's some kind of disease that needs to be cured.”

Johnny didn't know what to say. Now he felt like he was rude to Alvis, again.

Alvis saw this right away and continued. ”All though I can understand. Since you haven't been religious and in a way have been more like an atheist than a Scarback. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure I have something that might help you. But the biggest thing to help you is yourself. You just need to except yourself fully.”

 

After their little talk Alvis asked John to walk with him to the library. While they were walking one of the monks ran to Alvis and told that two strangers where asking him. Johnny figured that those two were most likely Dutch and D'avin.

”I didn't think that they would be back so soon. Or that they wouldn't at least call me first.” He murmured to himself.

Alvis asked the monk to go tell the guests to wait for a moment and that they both would join them soon and so the monk went on his ways and the two men continued their journey to the library.

”I think one think that might also help you is to tell your team. I'm sure they will understand... maybe not right away but after you give them some time. Or if they don't you can live here for a moment.”

”But I'm not sure if I'm ready to do it...”

”If it helps I can be there too.”

”I don't know...” Johnny hesitated.

”Well you have a moment to think about it... And we are here.”

 

Alvis walked to the library which was full of old books. Johnny looked around while Alvis tried to find the book he was looking for. It was one of the newer once with brown covers and the text was in English. ”Here, take this.” He handed the book to Johnny. ”It's the History of the faith. It most likely will give you a better understanding of what kind of religion this is and maybe makes you more comfortable to associate yourself with it.”

”Okay... I'll read it.” Johnny took the book and quicly went trought it's pages just to see want kind of text there was inside. Then he put it in his backpack.

 

”Now do we go to see your team or is there something you want to do before that? I mean if you don't want to see them now it's fine.” Alvis suggested when the two men walked out of the library.

”As much as I don't want to have this convorsation I think it's best to do it now. After all I have to have it eventually. However I do have one think I want to ask...” Johnny stopped walking and turned to look Alvis in the eye.

”And it is?”

”How did you become a Scarback? I know that you grew up as a tunnel rat in the main access tunnels beneath Old Town on Westerly and then became a miner but why did you join the Scarback Monks?”

Alvis turned to look the other way and for a short moment Johnny saw little sadness in his eyes and he immediatly regret his question but then Alvis led him to a balcony which openned a view of the monastery's surroundings. It was beautiful. Like straight out of fantasy novel.

 

The monk rested his hands to the balconys barrier and was quiet for a moment.

”My reason for joining was the other miners...” He started.

”In a way they were my family and still are... As you know being a miner isn't the most glorious positions in this world. Every miners life is hard from the start to the end. Sure there is some easier times but mostly you have to fight in order to survive and as I was one of them I saw how they tried to have hope but it wasn't easy. So in order to help them I became a Scarback. That way I was able to bring them hope and show that somebody cared for them. In some ways I was like you.” Alvis turned to look at John.

”I wasn't a believer when I became a Scarback but as I was adapting to the life of an Uncle I started to feel like this was where I was meant to be and sooner than I though I really felt like the mother tree was real.”

 

After Alvis told his life story both of them just stood there for awhile. Johnny was thinking about what he should do now and Alvis was waiting patiently.

”I think the only option for me is to tell them and also I think it would be good if I staid here for couple days at least. I know that I promised to Dutch that this wouldn't cause any problems in our team but it seems like it may after all cause them.” Johnny aswered finally.

”I have know her for a long time, as you know, so I'm pretty sure that she will let you stay. After all you are really important to her and this is about your own well being. I'm sure she will understand... maybe not right away but after she has thought about it for a while. Plus I'll be there too. You don't have to do this alone. Even though I think your brother may think that I have brainwashed you or something.”

A laugh escaped from Johnny's lips and he felt little lighter. He took couple deep breaths and then both of them were on their way to see Dutch and D'av.

 

 

 

Dutch and D'avin had been waiting in a livingroom type of room in the monastery and even though they hadn't waited very long it felt like they had been sitting there for hours.

Finally they saw someone coming. The first one to come in was Alvis and right when D'avin was about to ask where his brother was Johnny came too.

”Johnny what's all this about? Are you in trouble?” Dutch asked without greeting either of them.

”Well kinda yes...” Johnny said nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

”What is it Johnny? I'm sure we can figure it out.” D'av said with a concerned tone in his voice.

 

Johnny looked at Alvis who gave him a encouraging look. They both sat to the little couch next to Dutch and D'avin.

”The thing is... you can't really help with this one.”

”What? Why? Is it because we would be in danger? Do you not trust us?” As soon as Dutch said those words she knew she went too far. After all these years and all the things she and Johnny had gone trough together she shouldn't be questioning his loyalty. At least not so soon.

”What? No! Absolutely not! It's just that you can't understand my situation or at least not completely.”

”And that is?” D'av asked thinking that now it would happen. Now his brother would say that he was gay.

 

”See, the thing is that I...” He couldn't finish the sentence. All he could think about where all the questions in his head. Will they except him? Is this going to be a problem? Etc.

Alvis understood right away what was going on and so he took Johnny's place.

”You see the past month has been kinda difficult to Johnny in a way that he can't really explane.”

 

”What is it then? Are you actually in trouble? Are you sick? Is it because of us?” Dutch spouted the questions with more growing consurn for her partner.

”No it's not because of you... it's because of me. It all started when I saw Alvis doing a blood blessing and it got worse when I did it myself on one of our missions.” Johnny rambled.

”What Johnny is trying to say is that little by little he started to feel like he needed religion.” Alvis finished quickly. The faster everyone got over this the better.

 

D'av looked startled and then he turned angry. ”Wait... this can't be... my brother can't be the same type of freak like you. He would never be! You have brainwashed him!”

”D'av!” John got up and raised his voice in anger meanwhile Alvis looked as calm as ever.

”It's okay Johnny. But for you D'avin, I say that you shouldn't act like that. Because that is the number one reason why your brother hadn't said anything in the past month.”

”Is that true John?” Dutch got up too and looked her partner in the eye. Had they made John feel like he couldn't talk to them about this.

 

John nodded and then turned to look away. ”I know that you don't see Scarbacks as freaky as D'av does but the way I have always acted towards Scarbaks I felt like if I suddenly would have told you that I may become one you would think that I wasn't on my right mind...”

All the sudden D'av felt quilty. After all he had done to his brother and now this. Can't he still do anything but hurt him?

”And since I'm not really sure what I am now... Am I one of the Scarbacks or just a believer? I think I should stay here for couple of days. So that I can figure it out. If that's okay to you?”

 

Dutch and D'avin prosest the situation a little until Dutch answerd. ”Of course it's okay. However I need to know that I will be able to contact you if we need your nerdbrain for something.”

A smile grow to Johnny's face and he even laught a little. ”Of course. My nerdbrain is here when ever you need and I promise I wont be out for long.”

And without a warning D'av got up and hugged his brother. ”I'm sorry if I have made you feel like you can't be yourself around me...” He murmured to his ear and felt how his brother came more relaxed.

”It's okay, D'av... It really is.” John murmured his answer before D'avin let go and Dutch came to take his place.

”Hope you will feel complete again after staying here for a while.” She murmured and then they said their goodbyes.

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Johnny lived in the monastery for a week. He wore the orange robes, did daily praying and also gave couple blood blessings with Alvis. Everyone respected him right from the start and he knew the reason. It was because he was with Alvis. Alvis was really important character among the Scarback monks and that's why no one was questioning if his intentions really where to become part of the brotherhood.

 

When his last day in the monastery came around his team came back to pick him up. Dutch and Davin were greeted by Johnny in his orange robes. ”Hey guys!” He said with a smile on his face.

”Look at you.” Dutch said when he came to give a big hug to his precious team mate.

”I look good, don't I?” He answerd with a smirk on his face and as he let her go she and D'avin saw the scars on his hands. Their looks turned little worried even though they knew why their John now had all those scars.

”It's okay, right?”

”Yeah yeah.. Sure... It just takes some time to get used to.” She tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

”Don't worry. I understand and hey I mostly wear long sleaves so you don't have to look at them if that makes it easier until you get to used to in?”

 

While The Team Awesome Force talked Alvis staid couple meters away from them and observed the trio's interraction with each other. He didn't want to admit it but during the past week Johnny had grown on him and he may have adopted some big brother like behavior. Of course not in the way that he could replace D'av but more like a big brother when it comes to religion... It was hard to explain...

 

It hurt to see Johnny leave. Eventhough he knew that this didn't mean that he wouldn't see Johnny ever again... So why did he feel this way?

 

After watching them for a moment Alvis felt like it would be best for him to leave and so he turn around. However right when he was going to take his first step he heard Johnny's voice calling his name and so he turned. He got suprised. When he had turned Johnny was right in front of him and gave him a hug.

”This is new.” He aswered with a suprised voice and hugged him back.

”Thank you.” Johnny murmured to his robes.

”Be sure to call me when ever you need.”

”Yeah and I promise I'll call you every now and then.”

 

They said their goodbyes even though they both knew that they would meet sooner or later and then the Team Awesome Force was gone.

”That surelly was interesting...” Alvis thought out loud as he watched the ship to go to the space.

 

And the roots grew...

 


End file.
